Stone Cold
Part 1: The sun was rather bright. Squinted their eyes, Lacie turned to the window - a bit annoyed that someone has pulled the curtain wide open, "I really could use 5 more minutes..." Was their thoughts, before the Faunus involuntary pushed themselves up. Yesterday was a rather long day, with the two flights from Patch to Beacon, listening to an odd speech from the Headmaster - all the while being surrounded by overly enthusiatic teenages who can't keep their mouths shut for one moment. " --- Event run down: *Introducing Lacie and Monte *Breakfast scene *At the armory scene with Phoebus, Tomy, Crystal and Idina (not sure yet). likely will create more drama and whatnot. *Scene at the cliff. *--- *Landing strategy. *Crystal looking for Phoebus in the forest. *Ended up with Idina *The rest partnered up *Foreshadow Grimm Gotta work on Lacie and Monte bio somehow OTL --- Part 2: The Emerald Forest extended seemingly endlessly toward the horizon from where they stood, warm sunlight dancing across the lush green of the forest. Waiting patiently behind the line of trees as the first group of students were launched off the cliff, Tianee mumbled quietly to herself - coming up with a plan to land safety. "I guess I can use Ocean Thorn to grab on a tree and land, but then I'll have to aim carefully..." A sudden pat on her back startled the petite girl, but as she turned around, Tianee frowned to see the purple haired girl from earlier. Talk about bad luck... "Feeling nervous, deery ?" "My name is Tianee!" She snapped back and took a step away. "My my~ No need to be hostile" Tianee raised an eyebrow when she extended her hand out, but took it anyway, "Idina Caliber. A pleasure to meet you." The teal haired girl frowned slightly when Idina moved close: She already knew that she barely reached her shoulders, but to have Idina's... asset right in front of her sight was just plain annoying. Lucky for the petite girl, professor Glynda gestured for the next group to come forward, and it gave her the excuse to walk away. Idina, on the other than, chuckled and folded her arms in front of her chest, casually headed to where the two teachers were standing... --- "Take your position." Spoke professor Ozpin in a clear tone. Crystal tiled her head in confusion as she saw the person standing next to her slightly crotched forward. Before the redhead could even ask, the tile beneath her feet launched off and threw her off the cliff. "Eek!" Crystal yelped and curled herself together, squeezing her eyes shut. A loud cranking noise could be hear when her mechanic wings snapped open and glowed brightly, and at the same time, a strong gust pushed her in the opposite direction. The redhead blinked slowly - the wings slowly flapped to guide her downward, before she turned around to see the next person getting launched off. One by one, each students was launched off into their air and over the cliff, before falling down toward the Emerald Forest. One person let himself falling freely, only to draw his sword and stabbed it into the nearest tree he approached, slowly the fall before he landed safely. "Birdie!" Another person screamed loudly, but before Crystal could take a good look, something black flew past her and swooped one of the falling students away. There was a loud gasp from the other, followed shortly by the sound of roaring when another black figure jumped off the cliff - it looked like a large feline. "Watch out!" Startled by the voice, she tilted her head over and was surprised when a girl was falling straight to where Crystal was floating - faster than she could react. A hand grabbed her wrist and spun the redhead in circle - slightly dragged her down, before letting Crystal go. Still confused of what was going, the girl turned to see a pair of bat wings - glowed brightly in white, opened up all the way. The girl - which she realized was the same girl sleeping near her from yesterday, flipped over and landed gracefully on a tree branch. She casually brushed her deep purple bang away from her eyes and looked at Crystal, before giving her a wink and hopped down. "H-hey, wait for me!" --- Lacie Serica swung his arm up in a wild arc and a thin string of silk latched onto a tree branch, allowing the Faunus to grab onto it and landed safely on the hard ground. He instantly covered his eyes as the loud "thud" - informing him of someone else has just landed near his spot, before turned to the source. "It's okay. I've covered my eyes." Lacie spoke calmly, waiting for the person to walk over. There were a couple of leaves rushing noise, before the other person gave him a light pat on his arm. "Are there anyone else around ?" It was a male voice, as he felt the person approached her. "Not that I'm aware of. However, you can go look for them." The spider Faunus took a step back, feeling his heart speeded up at the mention of other people - other potential partners. Lacie already knew that being a Faunus alone is hard, but to be one of his species is just asking to be hated... "Or you could lower your hand." He was taken back when the other person said that. Did he want to be my partner ? Biting down on his lip, the Faunus was unsure of what to do: If he do what they suggested, there might be a chance that they would run off the moment they looked at him in the eyes. But at the same, he didn't want to be the only one without a partner - a team, in Beacon. "O-okay. But promise me you won't freak out, okay ?" "You're acting really weird, but fine, I promised." Part 3: "Hello ?" Called Crystal as she landed on the ground - the pair of wings made a loud exhaling noise and releashed some steam from it, before she started walking toward the direction where she thought the purple haired girl landed. "Miss Devil! Are you there ?" Her voice echoed, but there was no respond other than the sound of leaves rustling. Pouted slightly, Crystal activated her wings to fly up - figuring it'd be better to look for her from above than on the ground. It wasn't until she flew up to a thick branch that the girl she was looking for hung upside from the tree and smooched her on the nose. It took Crystal by surprise and made her covered her nose, before looked over: The purple haired female was smirking as she threw herself down and landed on the grass softly, as if to tell her to come down. Pouting still, Crystal followed her down - cheeks still flushed red from the sudden kiss. "You're adorable when you pout, y'know that ?" She teased, before flicked the redhead on her forehead, "Idina, Idina Caliber." "My name is Crystal Nelde~" Rubbed her forehead slightly, she extended her hand out and grinned, "Nice to meet you, miss Idina~" "No need to be formal, little fae." Smirked Idina, before she threw her arm over Crystal's shoulder, "C'mon, let's go find these relics!" --- Not too far from where the two of them stood, Tianee Musk hopped down from branches to branches, looking left and right to make sure she wouldn't miss anyone along the way. A couple of times she ran into dead bodies of Grimm. She has met quite a few nice people in Beacon, along with the not-so-nice one, and she hope she would be paired up with someone nice. Gripped on her trident tightly, she brushed through the low branches and vines. Only to meet eyes to eyes with an Ursa. She barely dodged the upcoming claw aimed at her, to find another one came running. Tianee has faced once before, and while she was capable of killing it within minutes, the girl wasn't sure if she could handle two at the same time. A low growl left her when she stood her ground and fired the prong of her trident at one Ursa - the recoil pushed her back a little bit. It embedded deeply inside its belly, and while the Grimm was confused of it, the teal haired girl dragged it forward and swung it at its sibling, knocking both of them off. Gripped on the pole tighter with her gloved hand, Tianee charged forward to kick the claw deeper inside the Grimm and with a single beep, pieces of flesh and fur were sent flying when the trident torn it apart. The other Ursa growled, seemingly unfazed by the scene when the human female hopped off its dead sibling's body, and turned to him. An arrow was sent flying from its side, pierced right through one eyes and came out from the other, embedded on the tree trunk next to it. Turned on her heels to where the arrow came from, Tianee narrowed her eyes to see through the dark. She saw a mixture of green and brown, the same color of leaves and trunks, but it shaped different from the rest. One hand gripped on her trident, just in case, the teal haired girl stepped forward. "I can see you. Come on out." It wasn't an order, more like a request coming from the petite girl. From behind tall trees, Sirce Marion stepped outside, emerald orbs glanced at the one in the clearing. She looks tiny, heck, she looks harmless, but from what the brunette just observed, she can definately hold her ground on the battlefield. She can be trusted, for now... Category:Story Category:Volume 1